Mary Gates
by princess1
Summary: National Treasure AU,with spoilers, After the Gates family along with Abby and Riley found the treaure there getting award from the President. While there at the awards cermony Ben's sister is left at home and a new adventure begins
1. Meeting Mary

"Today treasure hunter Benjamin Gates along with his parents and friends are being given special awards by The President for special services to the United States."

Mary looked at her television and sighed. Everyone knew about Benjamin, Patrick and Emily Gates but no one had ever heard of Mary Gates. Mary was Benjamin's much younger sister who was a product of one of her parents denied one night stands. Patrick and Emily Gates always claimed that they hadn't seen each other in 30 some years but in fact they saw each other almost every year and most of the time they'd end up sleeping together, even thought to anyone outside the family they would deny any such accusations.

Mary had sighed at the television because she was still in Maryland at her mothers apartment while her family were all in Washington DC receiving special honors from the President for "Service to the Country". Mary wasn't allowed to go because she was "to young" and sure Mary was 16 but she didn't think herself to young to go to a party. Even though her parents wouldn't tell her she knew why she wasn't allowed to go, her parents were afraid she would let it slip that her parents had been "together" multiple times during their divorce and had a child that no one actually knew about. Sometimes it made Mary mad that no one had ever heard of Mary Gates but she knew things were probably better that way.

As Mary watched the television she noticed how many of the channels had different programs which all were relating, in some way or another, to her Brothers remarkable discovery of the "Golden City". Semi-desperate to find a station not (seemingly) dedicated to her brother Mary turned her television on to the Disney channel and began watching a show called "The Suite life of Zach and Cody", the show despite what she had originally thought was actually kind of interesting and it was starting to get her mind off the awards. But just as she started to forget the phone rang and she went over to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart, It's your mother."

"Hi mum. What's up?"

"Oh nothing I'm just checking in on you, What have you been doing?"

"Not much just watching TV."

"Is it something educational?"

"No, besides there's nothing educational about TV tonight."

"There isn't well that's to bad, I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Hey Mary"

"Hi Ben"

"Have you been watching TV, There going to televise us getting our awards, thought you might want to watch it."

"Okay I will, If that's all you wanted can I talk to mum now?"

"Sure, Mum Mary wants to talk to you."

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mum, I just wanted to know when are you coming home?"

"Soon sweetheart very soon, I promise, after tonight your father and I will driving home and by tomorrow when you wake up we'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Your father can't wait to see you and neither can Ben."

"Ben's coming tomorrow too?"

"Not tomorrow but he'll be up in couple days"

"Oh, Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye"

"Love you."

Mary didn't even answer her mother but instead hung up the phone tossed it on another seat, looked at it and said "liar".

Now don't judge Mary to hard, it isn't that she didn't love her mother it was just that she was jealous, Her brother was right now with both of her parents receiving awards from the President and Mary wasn't even allowed to go with them.


	2. The Creepy phone call

After two hours of non-stop Disney channel Mary was getting kind of bored and even though it was only 9 o'clock she turned off the TV picked up the phone she had thrown

and went up the stairs to her bed room.

Mary's bedroom ,which had been last painted when she was three, was a very light shade of pink but with all the posters Mary had hung up you could barely see the walls anymore. Mary had multiple posters from all the places her mother had visited but her most favorite poster was the one her father had bought her from the time they had gone to Mount Rushmore together, when Mary was six. The poster was old and kind of ugly but it was still Mary's favorite. The carpet in Mary's bedroom was a dark red color but her room was kind of dirty so you really couldn't see the floor. Mary actually didn't like her room she thought it was very kidish and had been asking her mom for years to redecorate it but her mother wouldn't let her.

Some kids Mary's age might be scared to stay home alone in an empty house in the middle of Maryland but Mary's mother had been taking long trips and leaving Mary home alone ever since she was eight. As Mary sat on her bed she heard the phone ring and she ran into her mothers bedroom where the other phone was. As she picked up the phone she expected her mother to be on the other end but instead it was someone else.

"Hello Mary."

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"Who I am is not important. It's who you are that is of greater importance."

"Who is this, and your wrong it is important I know who you are."

"It's isn't actually but if you need to know my name is John, I know you do not know me but you will soon enough, don't worry."

"Your right I don't know who you are so Bye!" and with that Mary hung up the phone. It was one of her Mother's biggest rules not to talk to strangers even if it was just over the phone. Even though Mary had hung up the phone she still had the weirdest gut feeling the guy was going to called back. And like most of the Gates families gut feeling this one was right. Not even two minutes after she hung up the phone rang again but Mary didn't answer it instead she ran down to the living room to hear if the creep was going to leave a message. As she reached the living room she heard the answering machine click on and she heard her mother's voice "Hi, You've reached Emily Appleton I'm not home right now so please leave your message at the sound of the tone, thank you" Mary laughed a little, her mother sounded so much like a receptionist. But Mary's small moment of humor was ended as she heard the tone and then heard the creep's voice once again filled her head "Mary, I know your there, don't worry though I'll be there soon. And Mrs. Gates if you get this message don't worry Mary is in good hands.''

And with that the creep hung up and Mary ran upstairs, not even checking to see if the front door was locked, got under the covers and fell into a deep and troubled sleep. Hoping she wake up the next morning with both of her parents home


	3. The discovery

Emily's POV

As Emily Appleton drove home she felt very excited. She knew her daughter had never really seen her Father that much and now ,since Emily and Patrick were back together, she would be. Emily knew that even thought Mary hadn't seen her Father that much she still loved him almost as much as she loved Emily. The drive home felt like it was going on forever and not just because Patrick had started singing the moment they entered Maryland but because Emily was excited to tell her daughter that she and Patrick were getting back together.

As she turned on to Millers Avenue Emily finally felt home and happy and she finally told Patrick that they were here which led to Patrick asking her as they went by each house if they were at the right one yet. But as she turned into the drive way and looked at the front door every feeling of happiness left her in it's place came fear. For the house looked as though it had been broken into and the criminal used the door to get in.

As soon as the car was in 'park' Emily got out of the car and ran into the house straight to Mary's room. When she reached the door to the room she noticed it looked like who ever had done the damage to the front door had also came to this door . As she opened the door she saw something like a room from a makeover show while it was in the early stages of demolition. Pillows and blankets laid everywhere, Mary's bed table and alarm were now upside down by the door and nothing was in it's right place.

"Mary, Mary come out if you're here, Mummy's home and so is your father." But of course ,like she feared deep down inside. No one came and she didn't hear Mary's voice at all.

As she walked down stairs to find Patrick she realized what a state the house had been turned into, there was table and stuff like that flipped over or broken and Emily was quite sure she saw a couple holes in the wall and she knew 'whoever Mary is with right now she fought not to be with them.' As she looked for Patrick she found him sitting on the living room couch waiting as patiently as he could for her,

"She's not here."

"So I've gathered."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily, look at the house, there has been a fight here a from what I know about Mary she has a temper and knows how to fight."

"You know." said Emily staring vacantly at the wall "I really thought she would still be here and when I looked at what has happened here I can only hope she's alive." and with that Emily burst out crying and put her head on Patrick's shoulder.

"I'm sure she is, In fact I know."

"Your right I have to think positive." said Emily wiping her tears away.

"Someone's left you a message." said Patrick looking at the answering machine.

As Emily walked to the machine she silently prayed it would be Mary. But as the voice filled the room she knew it wasn't.

"Mary, I know your there, don't worry though I'll be there soon. And Mrs. Gates if you get this message don't worry Mary is in good hands.''

As the message along with the creepy voice ended Emily looked from the machine to Patrick and back to machine again.

"Any clue who that is?"

"No never heard him in my life but you'd better call Ben, will probably need his help finding Mary, I'll call the police." And with that Emily and Patrick took the first steps in finding there daughter.


	4. Prisoner or Friend

Mary's POV again

As Mary regained consciousness she quickly realized she was no longer in her bed and then the reality of what had happened last night hit her like a bullet. "Where am I" Mary thought silently and thought she really wanted to figure out where she was she didn't want to open her eyes fearing what she would see. Slowly she opened her eyes and what she saw scared the living daylights out of her. She was in a small hotel room laying on one of the beds. The room seemed to be filled with guns and other very large boxes but with out her glasses she couldn't see anything. But one thing she could see was a large man laying on the other bed staring back at her.

"Can I have my glasses please?"

"Sure." he said handing them to her. As she put on her glasses everything came into focus including the man who after she had looked at him a minute decided he didn't look very villainous but instead looked very familiar. "Are you Conner?"

"I am and you are Mary, Marry Emma Gates. I know your brother , Benjamin."

"Great, so my brother's friend is kidnapping me, wonderful."

"I'm not a friend of your brothers, In fact I really don't like him and I wouldn't call this kidnapping."

"What would you call it."

"I'm merely borrowing you. You are just a small step on my ladder to revenge."

This is when Mary busted out laughing

"What?" Conner asked dumbfounded.

"I know your trying to be serious, but that was really cheesy and lame it's what you'd call Lesey."

"And you don't think a word like 'lesey' is lame?"

"No I'm just putting two words with a shared idea together."

"You know what your just like your brother."

"Hardly, and I'll thank you not to compare me to him."

"What, you don't look up to him?"

"No way, do you?"

"No of course not."

"Well I think we're probably the only two people who think like that. But you know I don't think we should be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Well it's almost like were becoming friends and whatever you know about kidnappers or should I say borrowers and there capturers they usually aren't friends."

"Yeah I guess you right but I don't really care what the rules say, or have you not noticed."

"Oh I've noticed all right I just don't really care."

Then they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You know I really didn't want to kidnap you but like I said I need to get revenge on your brother and I have no other real way but to start with you."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"I don't know, When I first thought about it I thought about killing you but you seem like way to nice a kid so I'm not going to do that."

"Thanks, I think. So why do hate Ben so much. I thought I was the only one who couldn't stand him."

"I hate Ben because he took the only thing I ever really cared about away from me."

"What was that?"

"Abigail,"

"You mean Ben's Girlfriend?"

"Yeah but she went out with me for a while and then your brother came along and stole her from me and then they broke up and I almost got her back but your brother came back again and waltzed her away. So why do you hate Ben, I mean he is your brother."

"I hate Ben for one single reason, because he, no matter what I've ever done, has stole the spotlight away from me. I know it might seem like stupid jealousy but when you've lived with it for 16 years it builds up."

"I understand I felt the same way with my brother."

"And what happened to him and you?"

"My brother died two years ago he was about your age, your 16 right?"

"Almost, I'll be sixteen in July."

"that's what I figured. "

"You know pretty soon we're going to have a problem."

"Why?"

"Haven't you realized it yet? Were becoming friends and eventually your going to have to make a choice about if your going to keep treating me like a friend or if your going to treat me like what I am."

"What are you?"

"Your prisoner."

Conner looked at Mary, she was right she was his prisoner and he had forgotten that.

"Your right, and you know what I don't think I could treat you like a prisoner even if I tried you remind me of Brian to much. If you want me to take you back home I will."

"No I'd rather stay here, wherever here is then at home, a place I call "Ben-Land"


	5. Police Visit

Emily's POV

No sooner did Emily put down the receiver but she heard police sirens. She asked Patrick if he had called Ben and he answered he had and Ben hadn't left Washington so he would be there soon. By that time the police were at what was left of the door. Emily showed them in offered them a seat played the recording for them and that's when the bombardment of questions began:

"What's the child's full name?"

"Mary Emma Gates."

"How old is Mary?"

"15."

"Birth date?"

"July 20, 1992"

"Are you both her parents?"

"Yes we are."

"Names and Birth dates please?"

"Emily Appleton, June 17, 1945."

"And you?"

"I'm Patrick Gates, December 29, 1938."

"Are you married?"

"Not anymore."

"What color hair does Mary have?"

"Brown."

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Do you have any recent photos?"

"Yes it's in my purse I'll go get it." Emily walked over to the opposite side of the living room picked up her wallet and found the latest picture of Mary. AS she handed the picture to the police it was if a light bulb went off in there heads.

"Is this your son?"

"Yes."

"You mean your son is Benjamin Gates, well no wonder someone stole your daughter."

"What do you mean." Said Patrick and Emily at the same time both of the clearly offended.

"No offense m'am but when kidnappers take a child they will often take one who was rich parents , often for a ransom but in this case they want something form your son. Well we best get going and start working on this right away, do you mind If we borrow the picture but we need it for ID-ing anything or pictures or such that come in."

"Of course, anything to find Mary." With that the police officer removed the picture from the wallet and gave it back to Emily. "Now you try to have a good day." He smiled at them and then he was gone.

"How does he expect us to have nice day?" Asked Patrick "Our daughter has just been kidnapped. What's he want us to do throw a party."

"Patrick, It' s part of his job. Besides I can't believe Ben's occupation would have anything to do with Mary. As far as I know they don't even get along that well, So why target Mary?"

"Because he knows taking Mary makes us weak and if we're weak were vulnerable and he probably knows Ben will do almost anything to make us happy and protect us even if he doesn't really like Mary."

That's when Patrick and Emily heard a knock at the door "did I hear someone mention me?".


	6. Hair changes

Mary's POV

It had been two days since Conner had kidnapped Mary and you couldn't turn on the TV without hearing about the kidnapping. Mary often asked Conner what he was going to do with her. Conner admitted he hadn't really thought his plan out but he expressed that he was going to return her pretty soon but he didn't know how. Neither of them wanted Conner to get caught but neither knew how to return Mary and not have the police find out about Conner.

By the second day people on the news were saying how they wondered if Mary was really alive and while it bugged Mary that people thought her dead it bugged even more that no one ever called her Mary Gates but always referred to her as "the sister of legendary treasure hunter Benjamin Gates". It felt, to Mary, as if no one cared about her but only about Ben. But like she always did Mary just sighed and let the hurt roll off her.

On the second day Emily and Patrick held a small press conference and both Mary and Conner watched it. To Mary it seemed really boring even though it was about her. The only thing that made he sad was when her Mother started crying, that's when Mary stole the remote from Conner and turned off the TV.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Because I can't stand to see my mother cry."

"Well as sad as it makes you were going to have to keep watching because we need to make sure there aren't any leads pointing to us."

"And if there are?"

"I figure I'll wrap you in one of the blankets I bought and put you in the trunk and we can leave."

"PUT ME IN A TRUNK? What do you mean? I could die you know if you forget to feed me and what if the police stop us or something."

"Well I got that figured out. I got a razor here and some hair dye, I figure you can shave my hair and I'll dye yours blonde. The police aren't looking for a blonde kid, there looking for a brunette."

"Has it ever occurred to you that my parents both has light colored hair?"

"So?"

"So, For some weird reason I might end up looking like one of them. But we can try it."

"Good."

And with that Conner and Mary began to change there hair. It didn't take to long for Mary to shave Conner's hair. But it did take a long time to turn Mary's hair full and realistically blonde. After everything was done both of them looked in the mirror.

"I look like my mother, If anyone catches us there going to figure out who I am for sure and I can't believe you dyed my eyebrows I think there starting to fall out."

"Well that's better than your hair falling out."


	7. ThinkingSuspect

Emily's Pov

As Emily walked into the kitchen she found Patrick, Ben, Riley and Abby all working very hard. Sometimes it made Emily feel guilty that she couldn't help more but as Ben said "Mom your trying your hardest and that's the best you can do."

"So how's it going?"

Everyone looked up at Emily and none of the faces she saw seemed happy.

"Mom, we're kind of drawing a blank. None of us can figure out what or who stole Mary. The person whoever he was is very thorough and none of can think of enemies I have that would know about Mary."

"Think Ben." said Patrick "Have you ever told anyone about your sister or where she lives?"

"No, I don't think I've ever mentioned her to anyone who isn't in this room and we all have alibi's."

"I know someone who knows about Mary." said Abigail

"Who?" and everyone all at once.

"Well one time I told Conner that we, Ben and I had, visited his mother and his younger sister. He asked what the girls name was but other then that he didn't seem very interested. I know what your thinking but Conner isn't bad or evil I mean he works with the President he can't be bad."

"Or maybe, that's what he wants us to think." said Riley

"What do you mean."

"I mean think of it Ben, Conner was dating Abby twice and both times you came and won her over."

"You mean Conner might have stole Mary because of me?" said a shocked Abigail.

"I don't know but it's a good theory and the only one we have now that makes sense. Riley can you hack into the server of the local hotels and see if the have Conner as a listed person in one of their rooms."

"Okay." said Riley who bored tone of voice made it seem like he had done this a hundred times before.

"Abby, can you call anyplace Conner might be and see if you can find him."

"Sure." said Abby reaching in her purse for her cell phone.

Sometimes Emily found it unbelievable that her sons mind could organize things so quickly. In fact Emily was still thinking about the fact that someone would kidnap Mary just for revenge at Ben.

"I've found him." said Riley triumphantly "there at the motel six just a mile away from here."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope, It says her Conner MacDonald, 2 people, 2 beds, no smoking, checked in three days ago."

And for once in two days everyone smiled.


	8. New Leads

Mary POV

"Conner, come look at this they've got a new lead."

"Where are they going." called Conner who was still in the bathroom looking at his now bald head.

"Oh My God Conner!"

"What?"

"Forget about your hair there coming?"

"What?"

"There coming here the new tip was for here." Mary practically screamed.

There was no having to tell Conner twice he ran over to the table grabbed the keys to his car grabbed Mary's hand and together they ran out the door and to the car. As they got nearer the car they heard sirens coming and Conner hit the trunk button, Mary jumped in the truck and Conner pulled away out of the parking lot.


	9. Car Chase

Emily

As soon as they confirmed everything the police were told of the idea and somehow it got it on the news but before she knew it Emily was in the front seat of Ben's car and they were following a black car. Abigail had recognized it right away and so, unlike the police who were in the hotel room looking around they were having a high speed chase.

"Where do you think Mary is?" Emily asked

"I don't know Mom, I don't see her in the car but that doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't?"

"No, He could have her on the floor or on the seat or well um…"

"Ben, tell me."

"He might have in the trunk but usually kidnappers don't put people in trunks unless the people have become victims."

"You mean he might have…" But Emily couldn't finish her sentence because the two cars were swerving everywhere and then it finally happened. Conner lost control of his car, hit something and rolled over and then landed right side up again. That was when everyone's heart's stopped, If Mary was in the car she probably didn't have a seat belt on and that meant she probably went 'flying'. And as soon as both cars stopped everyone was out of Ben's car and was inspecting Connors.

Conner had been killed by the impact of the crash, or that's what Ben said but it also had to do with the fact that Conner had no seatbelt on. Mary wasn't anywhere in the car which scared Emily because it meant that Mary was probably dead.

Then they heard it someone was pounding on the trunk, from the inside, and screaming "Conner! Conner get me out! Please Conner! Conner save me!"

"It's Mary, but how do we get her out?"

"Someone pass me the keys." said Ben and like the best friend he was Riley reached passed the dead Conner and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. "Here you go," he said as he handed them to Ben.

Ben stood at the trunk stuck the keys in and opened it.


	10. EndingRealizations

Mary's POV

"Conner! Conner get me out! Please Conner! Conner save me!" it was the only thing Mary could think of. She knew there had been a road race, probably between Ben and Conner, and she knew the car had been flipped, at least once. After a couple minutes she heard voices and started screaming for Conner. That's when she heard the trunk click open. "Conner your okay I though….." but as everything came into focus she could see it was not Conner and that's when it hit her who was there.

"Mary, Sweetheart is that you?"

"No, It's the Easter Bunny. Let me out." and Mary did get out of the trunk but the moment she did she found her self in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're alive. Are you okay? Why are you blonde?"

But Mary didn't care about hugging or her safety. She cared about her friend, Conner. "Mum let me go." and with that Mary pushed her Mother off herself and ran to the front seat.

Conner's head was laying on the steering wheel and blood was coming out his head. Mary hit him "Conner, Conner! CONNNER WAKE UP." but Conner wouldn't wake up. That's when it hit her, Ben had killed Conner, not on purpose, accidentally of course but it made no difference to Mary. For she turned around running straight at Ben and punched him right in the stomach.

That's when everyone freaked out and Riley grabbed Mary's hands and held them behind her back, not hurting her of course but making sure she didn't get anyone else.

"Your welcome too." Said Ben who also looked really mad

"Why'd you do that?"

"Me, You're the one who just punched me."

"You killed him, You killed Conner. You're a murderer."

"What's wrong with you, he kidnapped you if you forgot."

"He didn't want to kidnap me, you made him."

"What do you mean."

"You know what I'm talking about. You stole Abby from him and I any of you had known him you'd know he wanted to bring me back home…"

"Then why didn't you?" asked Emily, who was for the moment trying to keep the peace.

"Because I didn't want to come home."

"Why…"

"Because no one cares about me."

"Lots of people care about you sweetheart your disappearance was all over the news."

"They didn't care about me there care about "the treasure hunters" sister. And I'm sick of it, I'm not jus Ben's sister I have a name to.

"Yeah it's spoiled brat." said Ben and Mary would have punched him again but she was trying to display control and was sitting on the ground but at this she stood up looked Ben in the eye and said "I hate, you."

"Why, do you hate Ben, what's he done to you?"

"He's taken everything away from me, my identity, my family and now he's taken Conner. And I can forgive him for taking my identity and I can forgive him from taking you and dad but I really cared about Conner. Conner could have killed me, but he didn't. Because he cared about me and I can't say the same for any of you!" Everyone stared at Mary no one knowing what to do. And that's when the cops showed up. They said they were sorry that they hadn't seen everything happen so everyone except Mary was questioned individually. After the questioning was done Ben, Riley, Abby and Emily were standing in a small group talking about what to do with Mary but Patrick went over and sat next to the girl.

"I'm sorry about your friend, I'm sure he was very nice."

"Thanks, he was actually pretty cool."

"Do you understand why he was run off the road. Because he had drove off with you and no matter how nice people may seem or act for a while but one day it could change. One day you might have said something that made him mad and he might killed you. Do you understand."

"I guess , but I wish there were a more peaceful solution,"

"So do I sweetheart."

"I'm really going to miss him, I was all he had left and I turned out I was what got him killed."

"Sweetheart you shouldn't dwell. And you know what I think you were right about Ben."

"I was?"

"Yes, now that I think I about it I do see your point your Mother and I do pay attention to Ben more than we do you. But that's not Ben's fault…."

"It isn't?"

"No it's your mothers and I. We let our anger get in the way of raising you and as you know that didn't happen with Ben. I guess we, or at least I, associated Ben with happier times and that was wrong of me and I'm going to say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to Daddy. Now I feel like an idiot. What should I do?"

"I think you should go up and apologize and just get it over with. I know it'll make your Mother happier."

"Okay, but will you come with me."

"Of course I will I've never seen you apologize it will be thrilling experience."

"_Daddy_"

And with that Mary took a deep breath and walked over to the small group "Could I say something please" They all turned and looked at her " I'm really, wicked, awful sorry for acting like I did. It was irresponsible of me and I jumped to conclusion. And Ben I'm sorry for punching you."

"Thanks, I think next hunt we'll take you with us and if we ever run into anyone you can just punch them. It'll be easier then Riley having to crack all those codes."


End file.
